paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Joking Victim
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary Marshall works a shift at the Big Donut when Blizzard leaves Avalanche with all the work. Characters Marshall Avalanche Blizzard Dusty Ocean Zuma Chase Cap'n Turbot Mayor Goodway Gallery Story Dusty: Hey, Marshall. You wanna try some special new french fries? Marshall: Do I! (Dusty chuckles loudly and Marshall, unwittingly, joins in until his face begins to turn red) Marshall: HOOOOOT! Dusty: They’re "special", because they’re seasoned with Fire Salt! (Marshall quickly attempts to turn the faucet back on but the spigot breaks off, forcing him to sprint into Big Donut ) (Hebursts in, rushes to the soda fountain and sprays two types of soda in his mouth, causing the excess soda to spill onto the floor forming a large puddle, Lars steps out to confront him) Blizzard: Marshall! What are you- (slips) whaa-! Marshall: Sowwy, Lars. Blizzard: Ugh, Marshall! Who do you think has to clean up this mess? Sadie, clean up this mess. Avalanche: No way, it’s your turn. I cleaned the last five "Marshalls". Blizzard: Aw, come on. That fall messed up my back. It hurts, really bad. Avalanche: Fine. Move aside, I’ll take care of this. Could you grab the soap? Blizzard: Oh! It hurts! Sooo much! Avalanche: Maybe you should take the day off. Blizzard: Okay! You gonna be fine on your own? Avalanche: Well, I guess so but- Blizzard: You’re the best Player Two! Avalanche: Aww.... I can’t run this place by myself! Marshall: I can help! This place has given me so many delicious donuts. It's time I gave back. Avalanche: I hereby deputize you as "Blizzard-for-the-day". Now, it's time I showed you the Employee Room. Marshall: Woah, this is the most magical place I’ve ever seen. Avalanche: Let me give you the tour. These are the extra supplies: Cups, plastic silverware..sometimes I sleep on the napkins when I get tired. Marshall: Is that why they’re called, "nap"-kins? Avalanche: Not really, no. Good joke though. On breaks, we chill out here. We can even watch TV. *leans and whispers* Sometimes, Blizzard will cover for me so I can watch Canine Court. Now, most important of all, this is where we store, the donuts. They’re mailed in from some corporate bake-station. Marshall: You mean you don’t make them here? Avalanche: No, not since..."the accident". Now Marshall, this job is a big responsibility, so you’re gonna have to watch this video tape. Marshall: What is it? Sadie: It’s like a DVD shaped like a box, and it’ll tell you everything you need to know. (puts tape in VHS player) Marshall: Cap'n Turbot used to work here? Avalanche: No, but he used to be an actor/R&B singer. (sing plays) (Marshall enjoys the lengthy video as it informs them about routine procedures such as the Heimlich maneuver through Cap'n Turbot's singing, but greatly bores Avalanche) (Video ends) Marshall: Wow, that was great! Are all video tapes that informative? Avalanche: In my experience, yeah. (Time skip) Avalanche: It started out as just a Summer job, but...that was two summers ago. (Mr. Porter and Alex leave as Cap'n Turbot approaches the counter) Cap'n Turbot: Hmm, I’ll have a- Marshall: Donuts! At the Big, Donut! Cap'n and Marshall: Hey! They make the world go rou-ound. Marshall: Wow, I can’t believe you used to be a real actor slash R&B singer! Cap'n Turbot: Used to be? Kids these days, they don’t know anything... Avalanche: Wow, I'm impressed, last time someone mentioned that song we couldn't get Cap'n Turbot to go home. Marshall: (singing) To perk up, you gotta percolate, a hot cup of coffee, makes the perfect day. Avalanche: Haha, thanks. (playfully) Maybe I should phone up Blizzard to tell him he can stay home, cause I found his replacement. Marshall: Really?! Avalanche: Oh, no. That was a joke. Marshall: I know we both love Blizzard, but...this job is the best thing to ever happen to me and we should fire Blizzard. Avalanche: We can’t "fire Blizzard". Marshall: Ugh. Why not? Avalanche: Well, you know, he may do things like come in late, and leave all the really hard work for me but... Look, I like Blizzard, he- he’s a nice guy...once you get to know him. There was this one time when the new "Army of War" game was coming out, but Blizzard was banned from the only place selling it. He wanted it SO bad. So who does he beg to stand in line for SEVEN hours? Me. I didn’t think much of it, but when I got to his house I saw he cleaned up his room a little, and he got a big box of Oyster crackers. They’re my favorite. He let me be his Player Two, and we spent the whole night together Marshall: That really is nice...must’ve been one great video game. Avalanche: Yeah, it was... Marshall: Maybe we could do something nice for Lars? (They head to Blizzard's neighborhood) Marshall: Donuts! D-d-donuts! Donuts donuts donuts, donuts donuts donuts...! Avalanche: I thought you wanted this to be a surprise? He can hear us a mile away. (Marshall and Avalanche approach Blizzard’s front door) Marshall: But the Donut fever’s fried my soul. Ah-hahaha. Huh? (They notice the Fish Stew Pizza Car parked out front) Marshall: Huh? Aw, he’s already ordered pizza. (They then both hear Blizzard laughing from his backyard, where he is found to be jumping on a trampoline with Ocean, Zuma, and Chase) Ocean: (bumps into Blizzard) Oof. hey Blizzard, thanks for inviting us over. Blizzard: It’s no problem, haha, cause I got the whole day off, by faking a severe back injury! (Ocean and Zuma give him a high-five) Steven: *disgusted* Ugh, he was faking this whole- ( Marshall notices Blizzard, who is now emotionally distraught) (Emotionally pained, and on the verge of tears, Avalanche, shaking with Blizzard’ gift in her hands, sees that she has been noticed in a vulnerable state and tosses the box of donuts on the ground. She starts to run off, taking slight recoil at seeing Ocean’s Car once more) Marshall: Uh, don’t worry! We can handle the Big Donut. Who needs crummy old Blizzard? Avalanche: Marshall! He’s made a fool of me! (to herself) IDIOT! (crying) He’s burned me before...(angrily) just once I’d like to burn him back! Marshall: I know how to burn people! Wait right here- actually, this might take a while, you better go home. See you tomorrow at work! (runs off) (The next day, Avalanche is watching Canine Court while eating oyster crackers ) Marshall: Fire Salt! Burn, burn people! Avalanche: You know we can’t add anything to the donuts! Marshall: It’s just a little fire salt. I was gonna prank Blizzard. Avalanche: He did really hurt my feelings...a little. But what kind of person does that make you, if you try to hurt him back? Marshall:...uh, a Hero? (The front door bell goes off as Blizzard enters the store, groaning in false pain, both are able to see him enter though the racks of donuts) Blizzard: Huu! Oh, my back! Avalanche? I finally got out of bed but I don’t think I can work today, either...Sadie? Don’t make me walk all the way to the break room. Marshall: Avalanche! This is gonna be soo funny! Blizzard: Yo Sadie, where you at? Are you slacking off? Avalanche: Blizzard. Marshall: Hi Blizzard! Blizzard: Why is Marshall in a Donut suit? Avalanche: Don’t worry about that. How’s your back? Blizzard: Actually it still hurts like-- Avalanche: Really? Blizzard: No, no, its cool. I know I can count on you to help, "P2". Avalanche: Sure. Just relax, in fact, why don’t you have a donut? Blizzard: Yeah, alright. Avalanche: Careful, its a little hot. Blizzard: (takes a bite) Hey, this is pretty good, is this a new flavor or something? Marshall: (cracks up) Hahahaha, she said-- she said "it's hot"! (At that moment, Blizzard’ face swells up and he begins to breathe a persistent stream of fire which lights the store aflame as he yells in a panic) Blizzard: (grabbing an extinguisher) Marshall, help Lars! Marshall: Lars, drink this! (hands him a glass of soda, which he burns before he can drink it) (Blizzards runs out of the shop) Avalanche: No, Blizzard! Come back! Marshall, I didn’t want this. Marshall: I know how to fix this! We just need to get Blizzard to calm down. Avalanche: How are we gonna find him? Marshall: I think he went this way! Mayor Goodway: And of the many treasures of our wonderful city, this is certainly one of the sweetest. As Mayor, I’m proud to unveil this, the largest bowl of ice cream in Beach county! Yes, let’s all scream- for ice cream. (Blizzard flings himself into the bowl hoping to cool himself, only causing the ice cream to melt entirely and cover the citizens) Mayor Goodway: (takes out phone) Yeah, it melted Gary. Well you should’ve said that at the meeting! Marshall: Dusty! Dusty: Hey, why’s donut guy breathing fire? Marshall: I tried to prank Blizzard but I used too much Fire Salt! Dusty: Marshall...that’s hilarious. (eats fries) Blizzard: (struggling to talk, getting out words in between fire breaths) You..did..this to me?! (Blizzard holds his fire breath and chases Marshall around as Dusty looks on amused and laughs) Avalanche: It wasn't Marshall! It was me. Dusty: Ohhh, now it's gettin’ good! Avalanche: After all I do for you, you LIE to me? So you can sneak off with some other girl?! Marshall: and other boys! (Blizzard glares at Marshall angrily) Marshall: Ah! Avalanche: (tearing up) That night we played video games, I don’t know what it meant to you. But ever since then, I can’t get the thought out of my head that you’re a good person. (grabs his paw) That night, I really thought...Player Two. Is that just your way of saying I could’ve been anyone? Blizzard: (attempting to speak without breathing fire) Ava-lanche- (coughs) Marshall: "If a customer chokes on a donut," (rushes to Blizzard) "state law requires that you assist them! Take both hands, push below the dia-pragm!" *completing the Heimlich maneuver, Lars coughs up a large portion of the donut which Avalanche puts out* Another day saved by Marshall Universe! With bonus musical styling of Cap'n Turbot. You're welcome. Avalanche: I'm not apologizing. Blizzard: (still coughing up smoke) No! I wanna help. But I get it if you wanna be alone. Avalanche: Oh, no no no, stay. I me- I mean, you can help. But first lets get you some water and maybe get you out of those burnt shirts. Dusty: Hey, we make a pretty great team. Marshall: You were absolutely no help whatsoever. Dusty: ...Eh. (the episode ends)